We propose a continuation of our studies of electronically activated, antiaromatic benzocyclobutadiene derivatives. These investigations will be extended to the potentially aromatic 10 negative pion electron dicyclobutadienylbenzene nucleus. The physical and chemical properties of these compounds, in addition to their potential to act as ligands to transition metals will be explored. We will continue the investigation of the 1,2-diethynylcyclobutadiene rearrangement which we have postulated to proceed through the intermediacy of a bicyclobutadienylene ligand. We will attempt to trap this intermediate and to generate it within the framework of a polycyclic system. We will also continue our studies on the synthesis of strained activated polycyclic benzenoid hydrocarbons, the investigation of their physical and chemical behavior, and their potential mutagenic activity in the Salmonella typhimurium test. Finally, further details will be elucidated in the conversion of 1,5,9-cyclododecatriyne to hexaradialene.